She Never Wanted This
by Koolaidaholic
Summary: Detective Beckett's life has been centered on her career thus far. A mistake made in months past comes back not only to haunt her, but force her to stand her ground when the unwanted result causes her world and relationships to do a 180 degree turn.


**Hello, there! This is an experimental story I came up with today, so I'm not sure about where it's going yet, if anywhere. If I get some good ideas for it or if reception is okay, then I'll probably go ahead with this. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of ****She Never Wanted This****! **

**Rated Teen (Plus, if you will) because of minor language and perhaps a minor sexual reference.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. It is the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. **

A Problem Presents Itself

The little pink plus sign stared unmercifully back at her. Not matter how much she shook it, she couldn't make the incriminating sign disappear; it wasn't a childhood toy. She pinched her eyes shut, but it refused to exit her vision. It might as well have had a mouth and been laughing at her.

Beckett set the pregnancy test down on a paper towel. It was very rare that she was unable to think of a route to a possible solution, but she faced murders every day. She'd never faced an accidental pregnancy. Who the hell could she call for advice?

"Lanie," she whispered to herself. Her best friend would still be awake at this hour of eleven PM, and surely could think of something reassuring to say, or kick her ass into gear if needed. She dialed the number and within half an hour, Lanie was at her door.

"I hope I didn't tear you away from anything important," Beckett said, shutting the door. She took a seat next to Lanie on her small sofa.

"Nothing but the television, and you know you're more important that that," she responded, playfully slapping her friend's shoulder, " Now what's the matter? You look like you just got some bad news."

"Of a sort, yes…"

"Oh, sweetie, what is it? Is it your dad?" A look of concern washed over the medical examiner's face. Beckett shook her head.

"No, no, he's fine."

"Then, Josh?"

"Um…he _will_ be part of the problem, because of this."

"Because of what? What do you mean?" Lanie asked. Her concern heightened while also transforming into suspicion.

"Because I'm pregnant, Lanie," Beckett spit out. Her friend opened her mouth, but no words came out. She appeared as confused as Beckett felt.

"I'm guessing you haven't told him yet," she guessed.

" I only found out half an hour ago," Beckett responded, "I'm having trouble accepting it myself."

"Besides," she added, "he and I haven't slept together in months…"

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you saying that you…cheated on him?" Lanie asked. She and Beckett frowned simultaneously, the latter woman sensing the disappointment of the former.

"Yeah, I did—"

"Kate, what the hell? That isn't like you at all!"

"I know it isn't, Lanie, but that doesn't change that fact that I _did_!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She took a few steps, then hesitated, unsure of what her friend would next say.

"When are you going to tell Castle?" she asked, pursing her lips knowingly. Beckett swung around, eyes wide.

"How did you know?"

"Kate Beckett, there is only one man I know that could drive you crazy enough to act out of character."

Beckett sat down and placed her head in her hands. She felt like a child, curled up in her flannel pajamas, depressed, and afraid.

"I don't even remember that night very much. I can tell you alcohol was involved, but the rest escapes me," she admitted. Lanie put her arm around her shoulder. The room seemed to close in on the two of them, with only the dim living room lamp offering a glow.

"Are you _absolutely _sure you're pregnant?" she asked.

"Well, I've only taken one test, but it came out positive," Beckett responded.

"Then take another one tomorrow, or go see the doctor! Those things aren't always accurate, sweetie."

"I've been getting sick, and gaining weight, among other symptoms. I'll take another one, but I'm not hopeful."

The conversation ended there, an understanding of fear settling over the room. With the morning not far away, they sat in silence, the only noise emanating from a raunchy late night show and the occasional laughs it prompted from the girls, diverting their attention from the uncertainty of the next day.

**Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed and will be taken into consideration. Have a lovely day!**

**Koo**


End file.
